


so honey, close your eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nekomaru is a caring boyfriend, teruteru overworks himself, teruterus mom is supportive, we stan a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: teruteru can't sleep and nekomaru comforts him :))aaa this is one of my favorite rarepairs!!! i just love these two!! if i end up writing them out of character, let me know!
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi gonna fix da tags later when i get on my computer,, bear with them for now please :')  
> also i wrote this instead of sleeping,, sorry for any errors!!

It was dead quiet in the room. Nekomaru occasionally snored, but that was all. Teruteru, who had recently moved into the apartment with Nekomaru, was still awake, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to check the alarm clock.. It was 2:34am. The chef rubbed his eyes, he hasn't been able to sleep all night and he had to go to work in a few hours. He turned over to face Nekomaru's back, the team manager usually stole most of the blankets while sleeping. The chef sighed, seeing no other option, he shook Nekomaru lightly, trying to wake him up. After a minute, Nekomaru was awake.

The team manager rubbed his eyes. “Huh..? Did something happen?” He asked, half asleep. 

Teruteru gave an embarassed smile. “H-Hey honey.. I uh.. I couldn't sleep..” He was a little ashamed to admit it. 

Nekomaru sat up. “Why didn't you say that earlier? You know I would've helped you!” He laid back down, pulling the smaller male next to him. He played with Teruteru's hair, and planted a small kiss on top of his head. After a few moments of silence, Nekomaru spoke up. “You're not usually up this late. What's going on?” 

The chef sighed. “Heh.. A lot I guess.. I mean, I'm still adjusting to the apartment.. The diner is getting a bit hectic, but I've already told you dat. I guess it's just taking a toll on me, ya know? I've been makin' a lot more mistakes with my cookin' lately..”

“I think you should take a day off.” Nekomaru said, trying to hide his worry. 

Teruteru shook his head. “Nah I'll be fine.. My mama needs me to help her out..”

The larger man lifted the chef's head up so the two made eye contact. “Teru, you need a day off. Continuing to work will make things worse.” 

Teruteru shook his head. “Nope.. I told ya she needs me to help out..!” His accent starting to become noticable.

Nekomaru sighed. “I'm sure she wouldn't mind you taking one day off.. I get it you care about her, but you also gotta take care of yourself. You're not going to work tomorrow so you might wanna turn off your alarm.”

The chef shook his head, defeated. “Fine.. fine.. I'm only taking ONE day off.”

Nekomaru smiled. “Good.” He kissed Teruteru's cheek. “Now is there anything I can do to help you sleep.” 

Teruteru smiled, already falling asleep. “Could ya turn on da tv..? Background noise helps a bit..”

The team manager noddedf, looking for the remote. After flipping through a few channels, he realized it didn't really matter and left whatever movie was playing. 

Nekomaru heard a muffled "I love you." from his boyfriend, who was curled up in the team manager's arms. Soon after Teruteru fell asleep, so did Nekomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa decided to write an uneeded second chapter!! idk man, i just like writing about these two,, teruteru is a huge comfort character for me :))

Teruteru opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was the only one in bed and that the TV was turned off. He sat up, giving himself a few minutes to wake up. The chef turned his head, checking the time. It was nearly 5:00am, which is around the time he usually wakes up when he has to go to work. He shrugged, guessing he was used to it by now. Teruteru laid back down, trying to go back to sleep. He didn't know where Nekomaru was but was too tired to get up. After a few minutes his boyfriend walked in.

“I see that you're awake..!” Nekomaru chuckled. “Isn't it a little too early..?”

Teruteru rolled his eyes. “Oh I'm used to being up this early.. And isn't it a little too early for you to be up?” 

“Well about that. I called your mother and told her about you taking the day off. She told me that she's been wanting you to take a small vacation for a while now..?” Nekomaru said. Teruteru wrapped his arms around him. 

The chef sighed. “Yes she has.. But I don't wanna leave my mama by herself.. It's been so busy there lately.. I don't wanna put all that responsibility on her..!” 

“But she's right.. You really need a break, it's been affecting your work.” Nekomaru began rubbing his hand on his boyfriend's back. 

“Maybe she is.. Maybe this is what I need..” He stayed silent for a few moments. “Thank you Nekomaru.. for making sure I don't overwork myself.” 

Nekomaru smiled. “It really no problem Teru..! Self care is important. It's good to push your limits but don't push them too far or–”

Teruteru smirked, cutting him off. “I'm gonna have to show you my.. appreciation later tonight~”

Nekomaru rolled his eyes, trying to hide his amusement. “You know it's too early for that. Now go back to sleep.”

“Alright alright..” Teruteru said, snuggling up under the blankets with Nekomaru. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways expect me to write more about these two!! i love them a lot aaahdhd


End file.
